


Picture of Family: Lena

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse does a little research. (Year 24)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of Family: Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

 

BEEP BEEP

Jesse reached over his bed companion to turn off the alarm on his phone. She tried to burrow deeper into his bed. He tucked a strand of her chin length black hair behind her ear and kissed her temple before climbing out of bed.

* * *

 

Helena was lying awake in bed with her head propped in her hand 15 minutes later when Jesse emerged from the bathroom. Helena took in his toned caramel chest and the towel wrapped around his waist and gave him a sultry smile. Jesse leaned down and kissed her. When they separated both gulped oxygen.

Helena watched him move around his bedroom getting ready for work with sleepy eyes.

"Are you getting up?" Jesse laughed.

Helena sighed dramatically. "I suppose."

Helena shuffled out of bed and strode into the bathroom. Jesse shook his head and put on a pot of coffee.

* * *

 

When Helena emerged from the bathroom, she found Jesse sitting on a barstool at the kitchen counter with his laptop open in front of him. She peered over his shoulder and he leaned to the side so she could get a better look.

"Wayne Family, huh?" Helena said reading the title of the open Wikipedia page.

"I thought I'd do a little digging before this thing on Saturday." Jesse replied looking at her.

"Wikipedia, really?" Helena laughed.

"Had to start somewhere." Reese shrugged.

"The Wayne family is a prominent American family and one of the founding families of Gotham City. The family is also known for its creation and control of Wayne Enterprises. They are considered one of the most powerful families in the history of the United States." Helena read aloud from the top of the page.

Jesse looked at Helena and cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I guess that's… accurate." Helena admitted with a shrug.

She leaned over him making him lean back. She quickly scrolled through the rest of the page. It mostly consisted of family history. She caught Alan, Solomon, and Nathaniel Wayne's names as she scrolled but didn't stop. "There's not a lot of current info here."

"Yeah, I noticed." Jesse replied.

Helena clicked on her father's name and his Wikipedia page loaded.

"Bruce Wayne is an American billionaire industrialist, and philanthropist. Wayne is the majority shareholder and Chairman of the Board of Directors of Wayne Enterprises." Jesse read from the top of the page. "He is consistently ranked in the top five of Forbes' list of the world's wealthiest people and the Bloomberg Billionaires List."

Jesse scrolled down to the Personal Life section.

"Wayne and his wife, Diana, have 9 children, 4 grandchildren, and 3 daughter-in-laws, they are collectively known in the media as the Wayne Heirs." Jesse read from further down the page.

Helena dramatically rolled her eyes and let out a sigh when she realized Wayne Heirs had its own Wikipedia page. "Go ahead."

Jesse smirked and clicked the link.

The top right corner of the page showed a recent picture of Helena, her siblings, and their spouses taken at the most recent Wayne Foundation Gala. Her nieces and nephew weren't pictured. Helena clicked on the photo to enlarge it.

"Okay this is a little better." She said. "I'll narrate."

"Helena's guide to the Wayne family?" Jesse teased.

"Laugh it up now but there is no way you're going to remember all this." Helena replied.

"Try me." Jesse said.

"You asked for it." Helena warned. "This is my oldest brother Dick." She said pointing to him in the photo. "And this is his wife Barbara. They're the parents of the birthday girl this weekend." She said pointing to the only redhead in the picture.

"Dick and Barbara." Jesse repeated.

Helena raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is my second oldest brother, Jason." She said pointing to a harder looking man a little bit taller than Dick. "And his wife Stephanie." She said pointing to the only blonde in the picture. "She's pregnant here but she had the baby a couple of months ago."

"Jason and Stephanie." Jesse repeated.

"This is my older sister, Cassandra." She said pointing to the only Asian. "Her boyfriend, John, isn't pictured here."

"Dick and Barbara, Jason and Stephanie, Cassandra." Jesse said.

"Okay, smartass. This is my third older brother Tim." She pointed to a man a little shorter than Dick. "And this is his wife Tam." She pointed to the only African-American in the picture.

"Tim and Tam, really?" Jesse looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And you must have been living under a rock if you didn't know that already. Their wedding wasn't even a year ago and it was a freakin' media frenzy. Waynegagement Nuptials! Wayne Enterprises Marriage Merger!" Helena rolled her eyes. "It was ridiculous."

"Right, all the business people thought it was a power play. They were both trying to jockey for better position because they're a ways down the inheritance line." Jesse replied.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Which is ridiculous as Tim is already heir apparent because Dick, Jason, and Cassandra have no interest in the business. Neither does Luke really, he enjoys the hands-on side of engineering and Tiffany is perfectly happy as the head of the Social Services Division of the Wayne Foundation."

"Wait who are Luke and Tiffany?" Jesse stopped her.

"Oh, sorry. Tam's older brother and sister." Helena replied.

"Your father doesn't have a problem with their lack of interest in the company?"

"Why would he?" Helena shrugged.

Jesse took a moment to digest that. It really was incredible how different their families were. Jesse shook his head and waved at the photo. "Continue."

"Alright, next is me. Then is Damian." She said pointing to the young man with a slightly different complexion than his brothers. "He's the oldest of my younger brothers. His girlfriend will be at the party Saturday too. Her name is Nell."

"Damian, you, Tim and Tam… Jason and Stephanie, Dick and Barbara." Jesse said with a little less confidence than he had before.

Helena smirked. "This is my little sister Alex." She said pointing to a beautiful girl in her late teens. "This is my middle younger brother Terry." She pointed to a slightly younger teenage boy that was nearly as tall as his older brothers. "And this is my youngest brother Matt." She said pointing to the youngest teen.

"Alex, Terry, and Matt."

Helena nodded.

"And they'll all be there Saturday."

Helena nodded again. "Plus my parents, Annie, Mar'i, Nick, and baby Evelyn. John will be there if he doesn't have to work."

Jesse looked back at the picture seriously. "How many of your siblings are adopted?"

"Oh, ah, four. But don't worry about the technicalities. They're not important."

Jesse studied Helena for a moment. This was a softer side of her that he hadn't seen before. This wasn't the vigilante. This wasn't the Gotham Princess. This wasn't Catwoman's daughter. This was Helena the sister, Helena the aunt, Helena the daughter.

"What?"

"What do your siblings call you?" He asked surprising her.

Helena rubbed the back of her neck. "Lena."


End file.
